In This Together
by justagirl8225
Summary: She never expected to need someone who was supposed to hate her. [LitaxCena]
1. Chapter 1

**In This Together**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognize.. Title inspired by the song, We're In This Together by Nine Inch Nails

**Rating: **M, to be on the safe side, for language and violence

**Spoilers: **Vengeance 2006, specifically Edge vs. RVD

**Pairing: **Lita/Cena

**Summary: **She never expected to need someone who was supposed to hate her..

**Notes: **reply to a challenge sent through the extreme evolution yahoo group. Challenge premise: Edge blames Lita for his loss to RVD at Vengeance - he blames her because he missed the spear and hit the chair she set up, he doesn't think she interfered enough earlier in the match, etc.. this may be a one shot, it may not be. I'm not entirely sure yet.. For the plot sake, I'm putting the ECW Lumberjack match before the WWE Championship match.. Writing style is a tad different..

**-x-x-x-**

Lita cringed as the door to the locker room closed, Edge starting to pace a bit before he turned a hardened gaze towards her, the pacing continuing after that. And maybe he had a right to be angry….or maybe he didn't. the point was, he was _very_ angry.. And that anger was directed at her. But that wasn't different.. Whenever the blond man would get this way, his target was always her. It didn't matter what set him off, it could be a match or not getting a title shot, but he would always take out his anger on her. But it hadn't always been like that.. There had been a time when Lita thought it would never go beyond his verbal lashing. And then he had gotten a taste of title gold. Things had started to change after that point, the belt becoming more important to Edge.. But when he had lost the belt, it had been her fault. Whenever he lost a match, it was her fault… when she didn't interfere enough for him, when her eyes lingered too long on an opponent.. He always found something wrong, some reason to 'justify' his targeting her. The first time it had happened, he had said he was sorry…that he wouldn't do it again.

And like a fool, she had believed him, convinced that no one would believe her and that no one would give a damn about her.

It hadn't stopped there of course…from that point on, it had gotten worse.. To the point where Lita found herself making excuses for not being able to compete in matches at the house shows, the diva almost getting caught when she started taking the FU at the house shows.. John Cena, of all people, showing some concern for her well being offering to help her if she needed it.. And she had brushed him off, told him it was nothing.. At least he had taken it a little bit easier on her from that point on, though his words betrayed his actions.. The then champion still spewing the same string of insults.. But at least he had tried, kept it to just those harsh words.. If she could, she would go back to that day, take back her words. But she couldn't and now…it was time to face the music.

Edge stopped his pacing, turning towards her again. "I should be champion right now, Lita." In mere seconds he had closed the distance, his hands coming up to rest on the wall, pinning her in place. "But, because of your stupidity, I lost the damn match!" The diva cringed as he pounded his hands against the wall, "you know how much that title means to me ..and you ruined it!"

"I'm sorry," she said meekly, turning her face away when he laughed bitterly.

"Sorry?" His hands closed over her arms, shaking her roughly as he yelled. "I lost the match because of you, I'm not champion because of you and all you can say is your sorry? I'll show you fucking sorry."

Lita bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from screaming, knowing that would only make it worse, one of Edge's hands connecting harshly with her right cheek.. The diva soon finding herself facing the wall, one arm wrenched painfully behind her back. "Please…stop… I'll talk to McMahon and--"

Edge brought his knee into her lower back, "and you think that'll make it all better Lita?" The blond man stepped back a bit, one hand still holding her arm behind her, the other reaching for his bag. "I think I've been taking it to easy on you."

"Baby, please I can--"

"Don't you fucking 'baby' me you stupid bitch." He released his grip on her arm, turning her around quickly, his belt now in hand.. Edge smiled darkly when he saw the fear in her eyes, "oh don't worry, I'm not going to do _that _yet.. You still need to be punished."

Lita whimpered as he turned her back around, ripping at her shirt in his haste to expose her skin.. And this time, she couldn't stop the scream from escaping her mouth as the first lash came across her lower back.. Another scream escaping as the second lash came. .the diva preparing herself for another when the door to the locker room was suddenly kicked open.. An enraged John Cena soon entering the room, heading straight for Edge…the diva slumping down to the floor, curling into herself as the West Newbury native unleashed his own assault. The redhead was unaware that Cena was victorious in this exchange, curling further into herself as footsteps approached.

"Lita.." John shook out his hands, his knuckles starting to bruise a bit, some of Edge's blood visible. "Hey.. Look, I ain't gonna hurt you, alright?"

Hazel eyes flashing with fear, the diva shook her head. "He'll stop me.."

Cena smirked in spite of the situation at hand, "I doubt he's gonna be moving anytime soon, Red." And when she still wouldn't move, the blue eyed wrestler sighed. "I tried to help ya out before and you wouldn't let me. This time, I ain't taking no for an answer."

Lita tentatively glanced up at him, her arms wrapped around her upper body. "You aren't supposed to care," she whispered to him.

John frowned, removing his shirt, holding it to her…helping her put it on. "If I didn't care, I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

She averted her gaze, not wanting to look at the man who had just saved her.. "you're supposed to hate me."

"Look, we can argue 'bout this later, alright? But right now, you're coming wit' me." He tossed a glance back to the pile of bags in the room, "which ones are yours?"

"The pay-per-view isn't over yet--"

"Fuck the pay-per-view, I already done my part, you've already done yours." His expression softened a bit at the fear still visible in her eyes, "just tell me which bags are yours so we can get the hell out of here, okay?"

After a moments hesitation, Lita nodded.. Pointing out her bags to Cena, the man gathering her things quickly before he returned to her side, reaching a hand out to her..

"I ain't gonna hurt you, Red."

She stared up at him for a long moment, trying to gauge the sincerity in his eyes…her hand slowly reaching out, fingertips brushing over his palm.. The diva shaking visibly as she got to her feet. Lita leaning against him as they left the locker room and an unconscious Edge behind.. Cena starting to question just what in the hell he had gotten himself into.. And how long it had been going on.. The wrestler wrapping an arm gently around her waist to support her as they made their way through the hallways.. John stopping at his own locker room to gather his gear, Lita staring listlessly into space as he did so. The redhead starting slightly when the blue eyed wrestler came into her line of sight, calming a bit when she realized who it was.

"You have a place to stay or was you rooming wit' that no good piece of shit?"

"I don't have a room," she replied quietly, the diva still feeling self conscious around the outspoken wrestler, looking away when he slanted a glance over.

"Look Red, any man that treats his girlfriend like that ain't a man in my book." And when she said nothing, Cena shook his head. "I got a single room tonight, so you can stay with me…or if you have friends--"

Lita let out a short laugh, "I don't have friends anymore.. Either because they chose to or because he wanted it that way."

John stopped for a moment, setting down the bags he was carrying. "Well that changes tonight, 'cos now you got me."

"This isn't over yet," she told him quietly, hazel eyes flashing again with fear before her head ducked. "He'll come after me tomorrow and--"

"Then he'll hafta deal wit' me again." Aware that she was hurt, but not really knowing where, Cena hesitantly put his hands on her shoulders, "you ain't doing this alone anymore, Lita." Carefully, he cupped her face in his hands gently forcing her to look at him. "Last time I tried to help ya out, you told me to fuck off.. That ain't gonna happen this time, got it?"

Lita nodded slowly, "got it.."

John nodded in turn, his hands leaving her face to grab the bags again, "it's gonna be different now."

The diva only nodded again, Cena reaching out for her hand, only to stop himself with a shake of his head.. Lita surprising him when she grasped his hand, the two making their way to the parking lot in silence.

The end?


	2. Chapter 2

**In This Together**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognize.. Title inspired by the song, We're In This Together by Nine Inch Nails

**Rating: **M, to be on the safe side, for language and violence

**Spoilers: **Vengeance 2006, specifically Edge vs. RVD

**Pairings: **Lita/Cena, Victoria/Hunter, possible Lilian/Shawn

**Summary: **She never expected to need someone who was supposed to hate her..

**Notes: **well, the muses and I fought and the muses won… this story shall go on.

**-x-x-x-**

Lilian Garcia bit her lower lip, the blond woman currently standing in the hallway and hopefully outside of John Cena's hotel room.. Victoria had said that the former champion was on this floor, the older woman having overhead the information when she was checking in earlier. But, that still didn't mean that he was at the hotel or that he would answer the door. And then again, the person she was looking for might not be there…the thought causing Lilian to take a step back, her arms hanging at her sides, an unsure expression on her face. The ring announcer was going on information from Maria…the younger woman telling her that she had seen Lita leaving with John but she didn't know where they were going. At the very least, however, Cena would know where the redhead had been most recently.. Lilian doubting that her friend would go to the hospital…a frown crossing her features as she took another step back. After everything that had happened, the blond woman was unsure of her relationship with Lita. The redhead had pushed her away or maybe it had been Edge, Lilian wasn't quite sure on it because she hadn't been able to speak with Lita.

Before, Lita had gone to her…talked to her about anything and nothing. Along with Victoria, the three women had spent countless nights talking, watching cheesy movies…occasionally Lilian was able to coax the other two into makeovers.

And then things had changed, the redhead had started to fade away from them.. Leaving Victoria and herself at a loss for what to do.

They had been unable to do anything as their best friend was taken away from them.. The blond woman nearly jumping out of her skin as a hand came to rest on her shoulder, Victoria offering a quick apology, the two women then standing in the hallway.. The two women standing there, Lilian still unsure if she should even be there.. All she knew was that, when Lita had left the ringside area with Edge…the blond man hadn't been happy. And if Lilian's suspicions were correct about the Canadian….well that only meant trouble for the redhead. Heaving a sigh, the blond woman turned towards her friend, a little surprised to see that Victoria had all of her gear with her.. Certainly, Lilian had informed Victoria of Lita's last known whereabouts at the arena…the blond woman then presuming that Victoria would just meet her at the hotel later. But now..

Victoria set down her bags, "I went to the local hospitals…asking about Amy Dumas, Lita Dumas.. Any other name she's been known to check in with. No sign of her there so I came back to the hotel.. Didn't bother going to my room yet."

Lilian gave a slight nod, "if you had told me, I would've gone with you." She glanced to the door of the hotel room, then back to Victoria. "I'm worried about her Vicki.. What if--"

"He probably did Lil," Victoria sighed, running a hand through her dark hair. "I know you've had your suspicions and so have I.. I don't even know if she went back to that asshole or not."

The blond woman sighed, "well I guess there's only one way to find out.." She sent another glance over to the door, "and you're sure that John Cena is staying in this room, right?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "positive Lilian.. I overheard him when I was checking in. Anyone who was standing within five feet of him could have heard which room he was staying in."

"Alright," Lilian said softly, the ring announcer stepping forwards, her hand raised to knock at the door when it was swung back.

John arched an eyebrow at the two as he shut the door, an empty ice bucket in his hands. "Can I help y'all?"

Lilian cleared her throat, her hands coming to clasp in front of her. "Have you seen Lita? And don't tell me you haven't John.. I asked Maria and she said that she saw you leaving with Lita and--"

"She's in there," John informed her shortly, "I was just goin' to get some ice--"

"What happened to her?" Victoria interrupted him, something pleading in her eyes, "I mean.. is she okay?"

Cena smiled wryly, "I wouldn't exactly say she's okay.. Maybe she'll be okay in the future but right now? She ain't okay.. Probably hasn't been for awhile now." He gestured down to the ice bucket, "ice is for me though.. I busted up my knuckles a bit…knocking that bastard unconscious."

And while Victoria managed a small smirk at that, Lilian sniffled, her lower lip quivering. "Can we see her?"

John nodded easily, handing over the keycard in his free hand. "I'm doubting that y'all are here to start shit.. Plus, she mentioned she had friends once upon a time.."

Lilian let out a choked sob, "Li was our best friend…until he took her away from us."

"Then I'm sure she'll appreciate the fact that y'all are here." John offered the two a smile, leaving then so he could find the ice machine.

The two women exchanged a look, Victoria grabbing her bags before inserting the keycard into the slot, waiting for the green light before she pushed the door open. Both women's eyes instantly looking for signs of their friend. And when they saw her, Lilian had to fight not to cry, eventually losing the battle when Lita noticed they were there.. They could easily see the bruise on her face, the redhead curled on her side facing the door. Lilian and Victoria couldn't see her back, which was probably a good thing since the redhead's back was currently waiting to be bandaged and iced.. The cuts hadn't been deep, but they had bothered her enough.. Thanks to the shirt she was wearing, they couldn't see the hand shaped bruises on her upper arms.. The redhead still wearing the shirt that Cena had given her at the arena, along with a pair of her own gym shorts. And then she was turning away from them, her expression pained as she did so.

"Li.." Victoria finally let go of her bags, the keycard set on the dresser in the room as she made her way over to the bed. "Please.. We just wanted to check on you. If you want us to leave, we will, but please.."

Lilian pushed back a few strands of loose hair, the ring announcer looking at her feet. "Lita please.. We missed you." She crossed the room wordlessly, tears spilling over her cheeks, "I don't care why you pushed away but…please.. We just want our best friend back."

Something in the redhead's expression changed, a sad smile touching her lips. "I'm sorry.."

Victoria shook her head, taking one of Lita's hands in hers. "There's no need to apologize Li. We just want to talk to you.. Help you if you'll let us.."

"I don't deserve--"

"Stop it," Lilian spoke up quietly, though her voice held a forcefulness to it. "Li, just stop.. It doesn't matter anymore, alright? We just want our best friend."

Lita bit her lower lip, worrying the soft flesh, her expression still guarded and unsure. "I.. I just.."

Victoria smoothed her friend's hair back from her face, "tell us when you want to and what you want to, okay? And don't push Shawn and Hunter away either…they're worried about you."

Lilian cleared her throat, seating herself on the bed. "Is it alright if I call Shawn or Benoit maybe? Just so they know you're okay?"

The redhead nodded slowly, starting to say something when there was a knock at the door…hazel eyes flashing with fear until John identified himself, Victoria moving from the bed to let the man in.. Lilian moving to another part of the hotel room to make the call.

"Made a side trip to the vending machines," he set down the ice bucket first, removing a few bottled waters before picking up the ice bucket again, heading to the bathroom, re-appearing shortly with a washcloth. "Don't give me that look, Lita, we made a deal."

Victoria glanced curiously between the two, "let me guess.. Bribery?"

John shrugged, "whateva works ya know? She didn't want to ice that bruise on her face, so--"

"And I can see that your knuckles are already bandaged, quite neatly in fact." A bemused smirk touched Victoria's lips, "and you even have a smiley face on one of them."

Cena rolled his eyes, seating himself on the other side of the redhead. "Part of the deal, alright?"

The dark haired diva merely smiled, watching with amusement as the blue eyed wrestler put the washcloth on Lita's face, a part of her surprised that the man was capable of being so gentle…and that the redhead was letting him help her.

"Hey Vicki.. Ya got any Neosporin in that bag of yours?"

Victoria raised an eyebrow, a questioning look sent to John as she moved from the bed…rummaging in one of her bags. "What else did he do to her?"

John hesitated, glancing to the redhead for permission it seemed…and when Lita nodded, he motioned for Victoria to move, the man carefully lifting the back of the shirt.. Victoria flinching when she saw the welts there.

"It ain't as bad as it was," he told her quietly, uncapping the Neosporin, "bled a little but.."

Cena trailed off when he noticed that Victoria wasn't listening.. The woman sitting silently beside her friend, tears flowing down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**In This Together**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognize.. Title inspired by the song, We're In This Together by Nine Inch Nails

**Rating: **M, for language and violence

**Spoilers: **Vengeance 2006, specifically Edge vs. RVD

**Pairings: **Lita/Cena, Victoria/Hunter, possible Lilian/Shawn

**Summary: **She never expected to need someone who was supposed to hate her..

**Notes: **nothing new to add at this time.

**Warning: **this chapter contains a reference to rape, if you are easily offended by this, don't say I didn't warn you. I tend not to use the subject in my stories as I worry about how I will handle it.

**-x-x-x-**

_**- Flashback -**_

Lita could feel harsh hands holding her down, could hear his voice ringing in her ears.. The blond man ignoring her pleas for him to stop. Her nose was still bleeding, her ribs hurt, but that didn't seem to matter to him. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying out when he slapped her, full well knowing it would only get worse.. And then his hands were at her hips, pulling down her jeans, Lita reaching down to stop the action despite the consequences…Edge backhanding her sharply. Tonight had been the first time he had hit her in any place that it would show.. The Canadian had always been meticulous about the placement of whatever injuries he inflicted, Lita able to cover it with clothing or makeup. But, tonight, she was fairly certain she was going to have some bruising on her face, the diva making a startled noise when he yanked her up by the hair.. Edge ordering for her to strip. The redhead's hands started to shake as she started to unbutton her shirt, the man yelling at her, telling her to go faster before he lost his patience.. Lita's eyes going wide with fright when she realized that he was now looming over her before ripping at her shirt. Out of instinct, she tried to cover up, the blond man hitting her again sending the diva to the floor. And then, she was on her feet again, Lita flung back to the bed, Edge tugging her pants and panties down just enough.. The diva closing her eyes as he entered her, forcing herself not to think about what was happening. The redhead desperately trying to think of other things.. An image of herself appearing in her mind.

And the more she focused on that image, Lita recalled the chain of events that had lead to this.

It had been one of the few times that he actually let her out of his sight, the redhead going to find a vending machine so she could get something to snack on at the house show. And while she had made it to the vending machine without running into anyone, she had run into someone when she was heading back to the locker room.. A hand gently grabbing her wrist when she tried to sidestep them, Lita finding herself face to face with Shawn Michaels and Lilian Garcia. Hunter seemingly appeared out of nowhere when she tried to walk away…concern evident on their faces.. Lita pleading with them to let her go, that she couldn't be seen talking to them. Quite reluctantly, Shawn had let her go.. The redhead leaving quickly, the sound of Lilian crying echoing in her ears as she left. Later that night, after the show was over, Edge had been in the shower.. Lita taking her things and his to the parking lot when she ran into John Cena.. The man confronting her about the obvious pain she had been after last night's house show. She had told him to fuck off, the then current champion leaving the area just as Edge was approaching..

_**- End Flashback -**_

John was at her side before she even started screaming, the man having watched as her nightmare started. . Lita trying to push him away when he sat down next to her. "Hey.. Red," he frowned a bit when she wouldn't open her eyes, Cena trying to keep his voice quiet, "Lita.. It's me, John Cena.. He ain't 'ere."

The diva's eyes flew open, wide with fright, tears threatening to spill. "I…where…how.."

"You left the arena wit' me," John informed her calmly, keeping his distance as best he could given the small space they were sharing. "He was hurtin' you, so I hurt him."

"I can still see him," Lita whispered fearfully, tears starting to fall from her eyes, "he's in my head.. And I can't get away from him."

Cautiously, he reached out a hand, wiping some of the tears away, thankful when she wasn't trying to push him away from her again. "If he even thinks 'bout coming after you? Then he's gotta get through me first."

The diva winced as she sat up, her knees drawing slowly to her chest. "he'll come after me tomorrow…he won't stop and.." Lita trailed off, burying her face in her hands.

John carefully pried her hands away from her face, "an' it's like I told ya earlier, you ain't doing this alone no more.. I won't walk away from ya an' now that Lilian and Victoria know? They ain't gonna leave you alone."

"I shouldn't have pushed them away before," she said ruefully.

"All in the past, Lita.. All in the past."

Lita nodded slowly, vaguely aware of the fact that Cena was holding her hands in his…the man's thumbs brushing gently over the backs of her hands. The diva stiffened when he let go, relaxing slightly as he reached over to the nightstand, turning on the small lamp there…both of them wincing a bit at the sudden brightness. And before she could blink, John was holding her face in his hands, eyeing the bruise on her cheek critically.. Lita averting her gaze when their eyes momentarily locked, Cena letting go of her face but not entirely…one hand cupping her chin gently.

"Ain't as swollen as it was," he announced after a long moment of silence, "but, it still looks pretty nasty.." He frowned a touch when she looked away again, "just put some ice on it in the morning, alright? 'Cos I don't think you'd appreciate it too much if ya woke up with an icepack on your face."

Lita managed a tiny smile at that, "Hunter did that to me once…trying to wake me up. I kicked him and he never tried it again."

John couldn't help but flinch at that, a curious expression in his eyes. "Until tonight, I never would've thought that you and Helmsley was friends."

The redhead hesitated a moment, resting her chin gently on her knees. "He's like an older brother to me and Lilian.. Always trying to look out for us, keep us safe.." Lita trailed off with a yawn, "I.. Could you get me some water?"

Cena nodded easily, "I can do that for ya.. You need some aspirin or something while I'm up?"

Lita shook her head, "just the water, please."

The diva idly watched as he went over to the bathroom, running the sink a little to fill one of the small cups in there before heading back out…handing the cup to her, waiting until she had drained the cup before setting it on the nightstand.

"Thank you," she told him quietly, the diva easing herself back, curling carefully onto her side.

John merely shrugged, sitting beside her for a moment. "You gonna be alright enough to sleep now?"

Lita nodded tentatively, "I think so," one hand reached up to sweep a few strands of hair from her face. "John?"

He raised an eyebrow, his expression unsure. "What is it?"

She bit her lower lip, worrying the soft flesh before she glanced upwards. "Would you stay with me?"

John hesitated, "I ain't sure that's such a good idea after you just had that nightmare of yours.."

"Please," she asked quietly, hazel eyes imploring, "I'd ….feel safer. And besides, it's your hotel room, you shouldn't have to sleep on the floor or in that chair and--"

Sighing a bit, he nodded, "alright.. I'll stay wit' ya.." John swung his legs up carefully, not wanting to inadvertently kick her, the man laying parallel to the diva, unable to keep the smile from forming as she sent him a sleepy smile.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes starting to grow heavy again, "for everything.."

"There ain't no need to thank me," he told her softly, Cena's hand reaching out to tuck a few strands of fiery hair behind her ear, "good night, Lita."

The diva yawned again, her eyes finally closing.. John watching her for a moment, waiting until he saw the soft rise and fall of her chest, her breathing even.. The man reaching back to turn off the light before his eyes closed, Cena finally giving into his body's demand for rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**In This Together**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognize.. Title inspired by the song, We're In This Together by Nine Inch Nails

**Rating: **M, for language and violence

**Spoilers: **Vengeance 2006, specifically Edge vs. RVD

**Pairings: **Lita/Cena (eventually), Victoria/Hunter, probable Lilian/Shawn

**Summary: **She never expected to need someone who was supposed to hate her..

**Notes: **nothing new to add at this time.

**-x-x-x-**

As he woke up the next morning, John half expected to see the redhead awake or perhaps, for the diva to not even be there.. The man blinking before yawning broadly, starting to move when he realized that a tiny hand was clutching at his shirt. Lita was still curled up on her side, eyes closed and her breathing even.. But, from this angle, he couldn't see all of her face, which meant he couldn't get a good look at the bruise that had been forming last night.. Not that he was about to wake her up just so he could check…but that didn't mean he couldn't take a look at her back.. Granted, it was now bandaged, but, when he had done that last night.. He had noticed a bruise on her lower back, another one fading beneath her right shoulder blade.. Cena starting to wonder just how many bruises there were, how many were fresh and how many were fading.. But, as he started to lift the hem of the shirt, he found that he couldn't look…a part of him wanting to respect her privacy, have her permission to do so…and another part not wanting to know. Not wanting to see if there were fading bruises.. The blue eyed wrestler inwardly questioning just how long this had been going on, why he hadn't noticed any hints of it before. Of the times he had faced Edge, he had tired his so damned hard not to pay attention to her. Then again, he supposed, that was one the reasons she was at ringside.. She was meant to be a distraction and she had been a distraction in more ways than one. At first, it had been one of those purely physical matters.. The way she would parade around at ringside or like the night after New Year's Revolution when she had appeared at the top of the ramp, the spinner belt draped over her shoulder.

John had seen a myriad of emotions in those hazel eyes that night, from being smug, to angry, to hurt, lost and then…sad.

And at first, he had tried to ignore the sadness beneath the surface, tired to repress the stab of guilt when that hurt look flickered briefly in her eyes.. Instead, concentrating on getting the title belt back, thinking in vain that.. Once he had the belt back, he would be able to forget her. But, of course, that didn't happen. Instead of forgetting her, instead of not thinking about her…not noticing her at all.. It had escalated. He had tried to hate her, tried not to think about her…tried not to care. But, it had seemed, the more he had tried, the worse it got.. And then there had been the first breakthrough.. The first time at the house shows when Lita had taken his finishing move.. The pained look that had been in her eyes. He had seen it before, but, had done his best to ignore it that time. This time, however, he wasn't able to ignore that look, unable to ignore her.. It didn't take long for John to realize that, however long she had been at Edge's mercy, he only had an inkling to go by from earlier that year. He didn't know how much more there was to find out and at this point, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know everything.. Or if she would even tell him everything. Not that he could really blame her if she didn't want to.

The wrestler frowned slightly when the diva started to whimper, his frown deepening when she started to cry.. "Lita.." Cautiously, he reached out to smooth her hair back from her face, "Red.. He ain't 'ere which means he ain't gonna hurt ya."

Lita's eyes flew open, tears still leaking from the corners, "he's still out there…he'll come after me."

Cena let out a patient sigh, "then he'll hafta go through me, 'cos I ain't leaving ya alone. It's like I told ya already, you ain't doing this alone. Ya got me, ya got Lilian, Victoria.. Helmsley and Shawn."

The redhead blinked, fear still evident in her hazel eyes. "I don't know what to do.." she whispered, "he won't stop and--"

John held up a hand, "look.. Lita, I don't know what it's gonna take, what I gotta say for ya to believe me, but you are not gonna be alone in this--"

"Why do you care," she questioned him quietly, "you weren't supposed to care.."

Absently, the fingers on one hand toyed with her loose hair, "I ain't really sure I got an answer for ya.. But, if ya really want to know.." And when she just blinked, John shrugged. "Yesterday at the arena, I was just walkin' around.. Already had my match and whateva so, there was really nothing left for me to do."

That much, of course, was true.. After his match, the former champion really had nothing to do for the remainder of the pay-per-view. Like most of the locker room, he had caught bits of pieces of the main event.. Hoped that RVD wouldn't retain so he could be the one to beat down Edge and reclaim the title. And then, he had left his locker room to see if he could find one of the powers that be…get himself back into the title hunt since Edge had blown his opportunity tonight.. But, when he had turned the corner, leaving the hallway where his locker had been, a sound had reached his ears that had his stomach dropping.. And even then, he hadn't know for sure who it was that had been screaming like that, but, it didn't matter..

"Lilian had said something about meeting her for breakfast," Lita's soft spoken voice interrupted his thoughts, "maybe I can stay with Victoria during RAW tonight.."

Cena nodded a bit, "you could do that.. Ya can also hang out wit' me, maybe Helmsley or Michaels."

The diva shook her head, "I can't ask you to do that…can't ask them to do that."

John raised an eyebrow at that, "and jus' why not? They're your friends and--"

"But, you don't even know me," Lita bit down on her lower lip, starting to sit up. "You don't need my problems and--"

The former champion inwardly sighed. "I know you really don't have a reason to be trusting me or believe that I wanna help ya out, but, I do."

Lita blinked, her chin resting lightly on her knees as she slowly brought them to her chest. "You didn't force me to leave with you… didn't have to take care of me last night."

Cena smirked slightly, "you didn't have to bandage up my knuckles.. But ya did it anyway." He shook his head at the sight of the smiley face on one of the band-aids. "An' as much as I'd like to show this off to a few people, it hasta go."

The redhead was silent for a long moment, a soft sigh escaping her before she glanced over at him. "I don't know why you care, why you suddenly decided to help but I…thank you." Lita averted her gaze almost instantly, her legs stretching out. "I should probably check that bruise on my face."

John moved from the bed before she did, one hand catching her elbow. "How's your back?"

Hazel eyes were guarded, the diva refusing to meet his concerned gaze. "It's nothing that hasn't happened before."

Cena frowned, moving to stand in front of her. "You always this stubborn?"

"Are you?" She retorted quietly, her arms starting to cross over her middle. "I know how to take care of myself--"

John snorted, "you mean.. you know how to hide it. Pretend it ain't happening, put up a good front." He almost smiled when she scowled, a part of him thankful to see the fiery streak of hers. "Look, I ain't gonna ask ya to tell me everything, 'cos it really ain't my business and--"

Lita pressed her lips into a thin line, her expression looking…defeated. "It's been awhile since I've had friends, since people have claimed to care.." Her eyes looked haunted as she finally looked at him. "I need time.."

He nodded slowly, "then ya got it.. Like I just told ya, I ain't gonna ask ya to tell me everything. Granted, I want to know, but, you tell me when and what ya want too.. It's your story to tell."

The redhead nodded, starting to say something but falling short, her eyes closing tightly, arms wrapping around her small frame.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, frowning a touch when she blinked. "For all the shit I said to ya, what I've done and--" John cut himself off when Lita started to cry, the blue eyed wrestler running a hand through his short hair.

And then, before he could think about it, he was reaching out to her…Lita going to him cautiously at first, her hands soon clutching at his shoulders, the two standing in a silent embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**In This Together**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognize.. Title inspired by the song, We're In This Together by Nine Inch Nails

**Rating: **M, for language and violence

**Spoilers: **Vengeance 2006, specifically Edge vs. RVD

**Pairings: **Lita/Cena (eventually), Victoria/Hunter, probable Lilian/Shawn

**Summary: **She never expected to need someone who was supposed to hate her..

**Notes: **nothing new to add at this time.

**-x-x-x-**

They weren't sure who pulled away first...or if it really made a difference. Regardless, time had stood still.. A spell of sorts cast upon them when they had stood there, silent in the hotel room. Silence, which often times meant sorrow for the redhead, a reminder of how isolated she was...now meant some sort of solace. Silence, which was uncharacteristic for them both...undoubtedly suited the situation. She really didn't seem like she was in the state for answering anything, for making any sort of conversation...and for once, he kept his mouth shut. And as hesitantly as she had gone to him, the redhead was more reluctant to leave.. Perhaps it was because, it was one of the few gestures of comfort...one of the few touches without pain. Or perhaps it was because he was _there_.. because he had given a damn about her, cared enough about another person's well being to stop at the locker room. Even though there was no way he could've known who it was, couldn't have known who he was about to inadvertantly save...John Cena had gone...and he had seen what had previously been a suspicion.. Witnessed what Lita had been denying...the hell that she had been living with. And that, perhaps, was just a coincendence...that he had been walking in the same vicinity.. Or that he had just been the first person to reach the locker room. Perhaps, it was fate...if such a thing really existed anyway.. Or, perhaps, it was just sheer luck. Whatever the case now, the events from Sunday night had lead them to this point.. What that point was, neither could say for certain, but...it was a point. A starting point for something new, maybe? The point where she would turn her life back around...possibly. Lita was the only one who could really decide that...what this point meant and what it would mean. She was the only one who could decide if this would mark a true beginning or just another beginning of a cycle. Whether she truly realized it or not, the redhead had reached that proverbial fork in the road... the point where it was time to make the choice... to stand before the paths.. To confront her past, face her fears and build a future...or to ignore the painful lessons, the pleading from her friends and return to his side. A choice between people who wanted to see her smile, see her laugh...just to see her _live..._or to a man, who had once shown her affection, who had once been concerned and who now caused her pain...was the source of her tears.

Logically, of course, the choice was crystal clear...and broken down like that, weighing the pros and the cons...there should be no choice.

But, in life, there were always choices...whether they were the right or wrong choices would depend on the situation or on the person making the decision. And if she was a true glutton for punishment, if she had lost all hope...then in the eyes of her friends, she would make the wrong choice. In the eyes of the man standing in front of her, no longer holding her physically...she would be making the wrong choice. Blinking, Lita tore her gaze away from his, hazel eyes focusing anywhere but on those blue eyes.. His eyes had displayed anger towards her before, for actions that she had taken...for choices that she had made...though not entirely on her own accord. And in the span of the past twenty four hours, she had seen something from those eyes that she had never expected to see... Concern. It was unexpected from anyone, she supposed, but from him? A man that was supposed to hate her...who wasn't supposed to give a damn if she was clinging to the remaining glimmers of hope...someone who wasn't supposed to be standing in front of her, looking at her.. Lita dared to glance back, to lock her gaze with his again and when she did...a shaky breath was expelled from her parted lips. He was not looking at her in anger, no traces of the same frustration that she was accustomed to seeing during RAW or at the house shows...Instead, it was the same concern etched clearly in those blue depths, with a fraction of the intensity usually shown in the ring. And though the emotions were clearly different, the target was the same. A frown creased at the corners of her mouth, lips pressing together into a thin line...eyelashes brushing the very tops of her cheeks.. Why was he standing there? Why did he even care about someone like her...someone who was supposed to be lost, meant to be forgotten...meant to be nothing but a distant memory of what used to be. But, before she could voice the questions, before she could speak.. He was speaking... the words not quite registering in her clouded mind until she felt the lightest touch on her cheek.

John waited until she had acknowledged him...her eyes opening again but not meeting his gaze. "Liliian had said something 'bout callin her when you was ready.. Meetin' her, Shawn, Helmsley an' Victoria.."

Lita nodded slowly, mind starting to come back...re-connecting with her body. "Right.. I guess I should get dressed then.."

He cracked a smile, "that might help.. unless ya wanna go to wherever it you're goin' wit' one of my shirts on."

The diva managed a tiny smile, nose wrinkling as she plucked at the shirt. "Might almost be worth it...shock the hell out of people.." Her expression darkened, "or just confirm what they already think."

Cena shook his head, "but that ain't who you are.. You make one mistake an' people go jumpin' to all their own damn conclusions.. Let 'em jump an' hope they jump off a cliff."

"Or a bridge," she added thoughtfully, "but that doesn't change what people say...what they think and--"

"Ain't nothing gonna change that either," he interrupted her then. "People are gonna think what they wanna think, believe what they wanna believe. An' if they wanna think you're perfect...that ya can't make a damn mistake...fuck 'em. The only person that matters in all of this, the only opinion that matters? That's yours."

The two fell silent again.. Lita glancing away once more, her eyes closing as the thoughts began to descend.. Yes, she understood what he was saying.. it made sense to her...but, that wasn't the problem. Her opinion of herself hadn't really changed.. She was a human being, not perfect by any means...and that meant she was bound to make mistakes. She was also the type of person who tended to rely on herself...kept her problems her own...didn't want to involve anyone else. And that had been one reason why she had pushed her friends away.. She didn't want them to be involved, didn't want to drag them down with her... They didn't need that. But, despite her intentions...despite her efforts to push them away...they had stuck around. They hadn't given up on her and they were still there...still wanted to help her...And yet, her friends and her barriers weren't the problem either.. The problem, or so the stubborn voice in the back of her clouded mind told her, was standing right in front of her.

"Why.." her lips throat suddenly felt dry, Lita taking a moment before speaking again.. "Why are you standing here?"

John raised an eyebrow, "this is my hotel room...last I checked anyway."

A look of frustration worked it's way on to her face. "Why did you come to the locker room last night...why did you help me? Why am I still here?"

The wrestler shook his head, running a hand over his short hair. "I thought we went over this earlier.." And they had...in a very roundabout way that still hadn't answered her question.. "Honestly Lita, I don't really know why I did what I did last night."

The redhead regarded him quizzically, "then why did you try to help me before? You knew...you had to have known that it wouldn't do any good."

"What's the deal wit' the questions? I mean, does it really matter why I care?" And when she nodded, John shrugged, "I did what I did last night--"

"I'm not talking about last night," she cut him off quietly, the diva taking a few steps back until she had reached the bed. "I'm asking you about--"

"I know," he interrupted her again. "And again, I ain't really sure why... I jus'.. You was in pain and you shouldn't have been at ringside...shouldn't have been involved."

Lita bit her lower lip, one leg tucking beneath her thin frame. "But why did you even care? I can understand why Vicki, Lil, Hunter and Shawn would give a damn.. why they would call even after I asked them not to, why Shawn would leave half a dozen voice messages on my answering machine at home and why Hunter would leave a dozen on my cell. I can understand why they would care about what happens, care about me.. but.. why you?"

John met her confused gaze, confusion in his depths.. "I honestly don't know.."

The redhead frowned, "everyone has a reason for what they do...a motive of some sort."

An eyebrow quirked, "so you're tellin' me I can't jus' do something for sake of doing it? That I'm not capabale of bein' nice or of doin' something good?"

A wry smile twisted the corners of her mouth, "you're supposed to hate me, you know.."

"So you've told me," his tone was slightly amused.. "But, if I did hate ya...didn't give a damn 'bout what happened to ya.."

Lita rolled her eyes, "yes I see where you're going.. but that still doesn't explain anything.. It just doesn't make any sense."

John smirked at that, "you've been workin' wit' me for how long now? Don't tell me you're jus' figuring out that I don't make sense. Be it what I say or what I do.." He trailed off with a shrug, gauging her expression as he continued. "I jus' do what I wanna do because I feel like doing it.. There ain't gotta be some reason or a motive or whateva' behind it. I just do what I wanna do... kinda like how you used to be."

"Is that why you're helping me? Because you're trying to fix me or something like that?"

Cena let out a patient sigh, "I didn't say that did I? I ain't gonna try to fix you because that's something that you gotta do on your own. I won't do shit for ya if that's what ya want, but--"

"And yet you said you would be there--"

"If you want my help then ya got it." He sent her a pointed look, "I'm not about to be all up in your business 'cos if it was the other way around? I wouldn't want you all up in my business. I will be there for ya, when and if you want me to be."

And then there was silence again.. Hazel eyes meeting blue in a clash of wills...neither giving an inch...But, then she smiled...ever so slightly, the corners of her mouth just turning upwards...eyes glimmering. A 'thank you' escaping on a breath before she stood, making her way to the bathroom...leaving him with his own thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**In This Together**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognize.. Title inspired by the song, We're In This Together by Nine Inch Nails

**Rating: **M, for language and violence

**Spoilers: **Vengeance 2006, specifically Edge vs. RVD

**Pairings: **Lita/Cena (eventually), Victoria/Hunter, probable Lilian/Shawn

**Summary: **She never expected to need someone who was supposed to hate her..

**Notes: **nothing new to add at this time.

**-x-x-x-**

While John had taken his shower, Lita had called Lilian...both to check in with the blonde woman and to confirm any plans for a breakfast meeting. In typical Lilian fashion, the blonde woman had first confirmed breakfast plans, following it up with a slew of questions that Lita refused to answer. As her friend, the RAW ring announcer didn't press the issue. Instead, saving the questions for another time...perhaps a more private time or a time when the redheaded diva felt more comfortable. Of course, all of Lilian's careful prodding was almost wasted when Victoria decided to grab the phone...the same string of questions escaping her mouth. And in typical Lita fashion, at least recently, the redhead kept quiet...avoiding any type of response save from a simple 'I don't want to talk about it'.. Perhaps it was Lilian's influence, or perhaps Victoria seemed to realize that now was just not the time...the older woman eventually biding her friend farewell...but not before she garnered a promise of a girl's night. And, while that prospect may have scared Lita before, it brought a smile to her face as she settled on the bed...one leg curling beneath her slim frame. She had missed her friends.. Lilian's mothering mode, Victoria's good natured bantering, Hunter's sense of humor, Shawn's uncanny need to play big brother to them all.. Admittedly, yes, Lita knew they made quite the odd bunch but...somehow, that eclectic mix of personalities worked. There was a delicate balance between them all, the guys learning to read the various shifts in moods rather quickly, while the divas learned to let their guard down.. They all knew when to push and when to step back, they understood the difference between being a shoulder to cry on and a sounding board...in short, though Lita had never really thought about it this way before, they were a family.. A very odd family, the type that put the fun in dysfunctional...but a family none the less. And as much as the redhead cherished her privacy, as much as she just wanted to be left alone...she needed them. At another point in time, that admission would have bothered her, it may have meant a dent in the walls that she had built around herself. But instead of bothering her, instead of feeling vulnerable.. Lita felt a sense of peace wash over her.. The diva's inner musings continued in the elevator, a comfortable silence between the pair as they made their way downstairs to meet up with Lilian, Victoria, Shawn and Hunter.

Maybe needing people wasn't as bad as she had originally thought.

True enough, she had issues with trusting people...the diva fighting to hold back a smile as she recalled the first time she and Hunter had clashed.. And that had been true in both the literal and figurative sense of the word. When she had started in the WWE, then the WWF, she hadn't been more than a blip on the blonde man's radar. For a time, they had been content to ignore one another...up until a point anyway.. But after that, their interaction had been minimal, and it had been easier for them both. And then...things had started to change. When Hunter formed Evolution, he had actually sought her out backstage, discussed the promo with her before it even hit the creative team. Certainly, Lita had been apprehensive about it.. Victoria had strongly urged against it while Lilian had told her to trust her gut feeling.. And either on good faith or temporary insanity, the redhead had agreed.. That, of all things, had marked the turning point in her relationship with the blonde man...and had also put him in a new light with the diva trio. Lilian had been the most accepting of Hunter's sudden change, mostly because of Shawn's influence...the man known as the Show Stopper deciding that Hunter was suitable enough. Victoria had been the least accepting, but that had changed after one fiasco involving rental car mix-ups and overbooking on a flight. Long story short, Lilian, Lita and Victoria had ended up sharing a mini-van with Evolution.. Victoria and Hunter had argued non-stop about who was going to drive, the correct route to take, whether or not they were going to stop at this particular rest area or keep driving... Randy Orton, at one point, had suggested they just pull the vehicle over so they could fuck and get it over with. Needless to say, the trip had been nerve wrecking for all occupants, but, it had also lead to a friendship of sorts...and a little bit more where Hunter and Victoria were concerned.. A smile coming to her face as she and John exited the elevator.. Lita almost instantly wrapped into a hug by Shawn.

The redhead raised an eyebrow, pulling back enough to peer at the blonde man. "I thought this was supposed to be a subtle friendship?"

Hunter scoffed, "screw being subtle.. If someone has a problem with it? They can take it up with me."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "violence isn't always the answer...sure, sometimes it does make things easier to deal with but.."

Shawn shook his head at the two, pulling Lita closer to him. "I've missed you, little girl."

"I've missed you to Shawn," the diva rested her head on his shoulder, "but...we've gone over this before. I'm not little and I'm more than just a girl."

The blonde man grinned, giving her ponytail a playful tug. "You'll always be my little girl."

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, leaving her friend's embrace to stand with Lilian and Victoria. "Alright...dad. And now that we have the sentiments out of the way...can we eat?"

Victoria blinked, linking arms with the redhead, dropping a comment as the divas lead the way. "Wow.. I think Hunter's influence is really starting to rub off on you."

While the diva trio went on ahead, the guys stayed back for a bit.. John finding himself on the receiving end of two scrutinizing gazes.. The normally outspoken and verbal wrestler shifting uncomfortably as Shawn and Hunter exchanged a look. Sure, the dark haired wrestler figured they weren't angry with him or anything like that.. But that didn't mean that he felt entirely at ease with the two blonde men.. Especially when one of those blonde men knew how to use a sledgehammer like it was an extension of his being. After a long moment of silence, however, Shawn merely smiled, indicating with a simple motion of his hand that they should get a move on.. Hunter, on the other hand, clapped a hand over John's shoulder...the younger man suddenly getting the feeling of being grilled by an over-protective father or brother.. And in a manner of speaking, that assesment wouldn't have been far from the truth. But, for whatever reasons, Hunter said nothing.. the West Newbury native figuring that the speech would come at a later time...or not at all.

"What took you two so long?" Victoria sent a curious look between Hunter and John, shaking her head after a moment. "Oh...let me guess.. Hunter's in his ultra protective, bordering on psychotic mode?" She rolled her eyes, not bothering to wait for any type of confirmation. "Sweetie.. I've said this before, that only works when the guy you're trying to intimidate? Actually falls for it."

Lilian cleared her throat, "anyway.." she turned her attention to the redhead, "is tonight okay? To meet with me and Vicki?"

Lita nodded after a moments pause, "that should be okay... my flight isn't leaving until tomorrow afternoon anyway so--"

"Do you want to head over to my place?" The dark haired diva sent the redhead an imploring look, setting the menu down. "I mean, we could hit the store...stock up on junk food, order pizza...watch chick flicks.."

"And give each other make-overs?" Lita suggested with the slightest hint of a smile, "because we both know...we're such girly girls."

Victoria stuck out her tongue, her expression soon waxing serious. "I know it breeches on your whole.. I need space issue, but.. it's been awhile."

"Too long," Lilian put in quietly, the blonde woman looking like she wanted to say more but.. "especially since our last girls night got ruined."

Hunter held up his hands in mock defense, "we were feeling left out, alright? And besides, it's not like we completely ruined it."

Victoria snorted in disbelief, "you must be getting senial in your old age.. Do I really need to remind you of the disaster that was that night? Or maybe you need visual evidence."

"It wasn't a total disaster," the Game retorted instantly, "it was more like a mini disaster." He waited a beat before adding: "and it wasn't entirely my fault, alright? Orton had a hand in it too."

Lita arched an eyebrow, "but you can't place all of the blame on Randy... it was your idea to our girls night, even after we requested that you stay away."

John sent the three a curious look, "Orton was involved? That's just askin' for trouble there.. But, y'all did make a mistake by tellin' them to stay away."

The redhead turned her attention to the dark haired wrestler, "and just how did we make a mistake?"

"Simple, you tell someone to stay away...they're just gonna get that much more curious 'bout something.." He sent a pointed look to the redhead, "they're gonna want to know what's goin' on. Call it bein' nosy or call it human nature...but that's how it works."

"I guess," Lita seemingly conceded the point, tucking a few errant strands of hair behind her ear. "And when that does happen, when people get their answers..."

"They either come back for more or leave the situation alone," Hunter supplied with a grin. "Which is why, if you ladies decide to have one of your 'girly nights'.. Shawn and I are inviting ourselves over."

Victoria waved it off nonchalantly, "I'll just lock the door."

Lilian arched an eyebrow at her friend, "honey.. You just gave him a key...and a spare garage door opener." She held up a hand when the older woman opened her mouth to argue. "And no, we can't have it at my place because Shawn already lives there."

Lita glanced between Lilian and Shawn, "when did this happen?"

The blonde woman nearly blushed, "about three weeks ago.. I called you but.. I kept getting your voicemail."

The redhead nodded slowly, "I see.." She offered the pair a smile, "my belated congratulations then." Hazel eyes slid back to Hunter, "and I guess we'll be seeing you and Shawn tomorrow night."

Shawn nodded easily, "which means we'll stay away tonight.. But, only on one condition."

Lita inclined her head curiously, "and that would be?"

The Heartbreak Kid gestured between himself and Hunter, "you hang out with us during RAW."

The redhead agreed to that one condition, thankful that she had a safe spot to stay during RAW...and that her life was slowly piecing itself back together.


End file.
